starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆2nd SHOW TIME 11☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 11☆ is the eleventh single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. Growin’ Up is performed by Team Otori and was used as an insert song in episode 11. Starship Runway is performed by Team Hiragi. Tracklisting # Growin’ Up # Starship Runway # Growin’ Up＜INST＞ # Starship Runway＜INST＞ Lyrics Growin' Up *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru & Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito & Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru & Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Tsukigami Kaito Japanese= ここにあるよ　君が贈ってくれた祝福は ヒカリヒカル　星屑エンドレス Growin’ Up! Yeah! 強がることさえも できない夜があって あまりにまぶしすぎて しゃがみこんで 夢へと届きそうな右手は とっくに震えているよ 掴みたい… だけど遠い… ほら　いっしょなら　ゆける！ ここにあるよ　君が贈ってくれた祝福は とっておきのShine勇気になる Status 「ありがとう」って言う前に あふれそうになるよ ヒカリヒカル 星屑エンドレス Growin’ Up! Yeah! ぶつけあう想いで 重なり合う絆で いっしょに過ごした時間(とき) 見上げた夜空 バカみたいな事で笑って 真剣に喧嘩もして 疲れて 倒れるくらいに ドキドキを遊ぼう！ わかってるよ　君の裏返しの優しさとか 迷うときもShine道を照らす Status 「ともだち」って言うよりも もっと近くにいる ウタオウタウ きら星リアライズ Up to date! Yeah! 早回しの季節なら 誰より先に駈けてゆこう 星をひとつ抱え 夢の先へ Growin’ Up! Yeah! 手を振るときは　そう また逢える日の約束を とっておきのShine勇気になる Smile for Dream! Yeah! ここにあるよ　君が贈ってくれた祝福は とっておきのShine勇気になるStatus 「ありがとう」って言う前に 抱きしめたくなるよ ヒカリヒカル　星屑エンドレス Growin’ Up! Yeah!! |-| Rōmaji= Koko ni aru yo kimi ga okutte kureta shukufuku wa Hikari hikaru hoshikuzu endless Growin’ Up! Yeah! Tsuyogaru koto sae mo Dekinai yoru ga atte Amari ni mabushi sugite Shagami konde Yume e to todoki sou na migite wa Tokku ni furuete iru yo Tsukamitai... Dakedo tooi... Hora issho nara yukeru! Koko ni aru yo kimi ga okutte kureta shukufuku wa Totte oki no shine yuuki ni naru Status Arigatou tte yuu mae ni Afure sou ni naru yo Hikari hikaru Hoshikuzu endless Growin’ Up! Yeah! Butsuke au omoide Kasanari au kizuna de Issho ni sugoshita toki Miageta yozora Baka mitai na koto de waratte Shinken ni kenka mo shite Tsukarete Taoreru kurai ni Doki doki wo asobou! Wakatteru yo kimi no uragaeshi no yasashisa toka Mayou toki mo Shine michi o terasu Status Tomodachi tte yuu yori mo Motto chikaku ni iru Uta wo utau Kiraboshi realize Up to date! Yeah! Haya mawashi no kisetsu nara Dare yori saki ni kakete yukou Hoshi wo hitotsu kakae Yume no saki e Growin’ Up! Yeah! Te wo furu toki wa sou Mata aeru hi no yakusoku wo Totte oki no sign yuuki ni naru Smile for Dream! Yeah! Koko ni aru yo kimi ga okutte kureta shukufuku wa Totte oki no Shine yuuki ni naru Status Arigatou tte yuu mae ni Dakishimetaku naru yo Hikari hikaru hoshikuzu endless Growin’ Up! Yeah!! |-| English= Starship Runway *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Inumine Seishiro Japanese= |-| Rōmaji= Isshun ichibyou blingin' bright Oi kakete yukou dreamin' flight Saa oide kanaeyou kagayaki ga Maneku kanata e Unmei ni takusareta Kippu wo kazaseba (here we come!) Sono doa wa hiraku hazu Kimi no tame ni! Kakushin nante Motte nakute mo Shinji rareta nara Oretachi wo (bokutachi wo) Ugokashite (habataite) Tokubetsu na suteeji e tsurete ku Bon voyage! Isshun ichibyou blingin' bright Oi kakete yukou dreamin' flight Kassouro ni chiribameta Hoshi wo michi shirube ni Doko made mo nobite ku rainaa Yume made tsunagatteru no sa Saa oide kono starship kagayaki ga Maneku kanata e Douryoku wa mugendai Kokoro muku mama ni (here we ride!) Yume kara no oi kaze ga Nikata shiteru Issho ni nayanda Kinou ni sankyuu Mitome au shisen Oretachi wa (bokutachi wa) Eien ni (chiimu sa) Itsu datte saikou ga niau Bon voyage! Nan oku kounen blingin' bright Shuppatsu no aizu ringin' bell Kyou to chigau ashita e to Kaji wo totte yuku yo Kurushii toki wa utatte Star of star ho wo ageyou Kanousei maki agete Chousen to yuu na no tabi e Konpasu wa nai Ano kumo wo Nuketara To be free Bon voyage! Isshun ichibyou blingin' bright Oi kakete yukou dreamin' flight Saa oide kanaeyou kagayaki ga Maneku kanata e Nan oku kounen blingin' bright Shuppatsu no aizu ringin' bell Kyou to chigau ashita e to Kaji wo totte yuku yo Doko made mo nobite ku rainaa Yume made tsunagatteru no sa Saa oide kono starship kagayaki ga Maneku kanata e |-| English= Notes * Growin’ Up ** Performer: Team Otori Yuta (CV: Natsuki), Nayuki Toru(CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) ** Composer: Ono Takamitsu ** Arranger: Nakayama Satoshi ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * Starship Runway ** Performer: Team Hiragi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko) ,Sawatari Eigo(CV: Uchida Yuuma), Inuimine Seishiro(CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki), Toraishi Izumi(CV: KENN), Ugawa Akira(CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) ** Composer: Nakayama Satoshi ** Arranger: Nakayama Satoshi ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-11.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song